Espera un poco más
by Blossom Lu
Summary: El amor traspasa las fronteras geográficas.


Espera un poco más

…

—No vendré a casa otra vez.

Sakura asiente, tú le has dicho eso una y otra vez en repetidas ocasiones. Conoce ya la forma en que te marchas, sabe el momento justo cuando dirás "me tengo que ir". Al principio observabas la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos, pero ya no decía nada.

El amor es un sentimiento complicado, que no logras entender. Sabes que la amas cómo a nadie en el mundo ya que cuando estás lejos de ella te sientes simplemente vacío.

Ya no hay rencor, la venganza parece ser ahora un viejo conocido de lo que antes fuiste y de lo que nunca serás jamás.

Te da un cálido beso y un abrazo que dura más que lo habitual, no le tomas importancia puesto que de alguna extraña manera te encanta ese toque, te gusta sentir su cuerpo junto al tuyo y de ese modo sentir su calidez en ti. Te despides y observas su rostro analizando cada detalle, no quieres olvidarla ni desconocer los rasgos tan característicos de ella en el futuro. Eres franco contigo mismo y sabes que puede que llegue el día en que una de esas tantas misiones tenga un trágico desenlace, ella lo sabe, Naruto lo sabe, todo mundo lo sabe. Sin embargo Sakura te guarda una mirada especial para la despedida, te das la vuelta y te marchas.

—Regresaré pronto Sakura, cuida de Sarada.

Asiente nuevamente, esta vez notas como sus ojos se cristalizan y te apena aquello. Hay demasiado dolor en el amor y eso es algo que no concibes, la amas, ella es tu todo junto con tu hija, y temes lo peor siempre que te vas de casa.

—Cuídate Sasuke, te amamos.

Bajas la mirada, no es cobardía, pero no quieres seguir viendo aquella escena de dolor que te llega a lo más profundo y escondido de tu ser. Remueve tus sentimientos, causa que la espina de los sentimientos se clave más y más.

Como ya es costumbre mientras estás en tus misiones caminas sigilosamente y de vez en cuando piensas como sería todo si no fueras shinobi. O si Sakura y tu hija estuvieran contigo, pero no eres egoísta y no las expondrías al mundo. Todos te buscan a pesar de que ya no tienes cuentas por pagar, quieren tus ojos o simplemente buscan asesinar al hombre que de forma supuesta vendió al mundo.

Estás muy lejos de casa, de tu hogar y de ellas. Miras hacia atrás y no hay ya nada que te sea familiar, te mantienes alerta pues los sentimientos no son buenos cuando estás en medio de una misión.

Cansado, te recuestas bajo la sombra de un árbol y tocas las plantas, el sol brilla en su esplendor y tú sólo piensas en volver a tu hogar.

Con el pasar de las horas ya no sientes nada, sólo eres como una pluma que flota en la inmensidad del bosque, tus extremidades no reaccionan y quieres gritar pero ya no puedes.

¿Tú momento ha llegado, Sasuke?

Nadie ha sabido de ti en meses, Sakura acude a Naruto con la preocupación de que algo te haya pasado, le reclama y golpea su escritorio muchas veces.

—¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! Naruto, soy su esposa y cada que se va no puedo evitar pensar lo peor. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso si tu familia está contigo?

Tu amigo se queda en silencio meditando lo que le dijo, cierra los ojos y la mira serio como pocas veces lo hace.

—Investigaremos el caso Sakura, no te preocupes.

Pero esas palabras no la dejan tranquila, se marchas a casa y observa como Sarada lee algún libro en el jardín. La vida parece ser normal para casi todos menos para ellas. Y cuando llega la noche lo único que quiere es dormir y olvidar todo lo que siente, quiere pensar que tú estás a su lado incluso te hace un lugar en la cama y abraza a la nada. El vacío crece y la desesperación eventualmente aumenta conforme pasan más días en soledad, si estuviera sola ya hubiera ido a buscarte hasta el último confín del mundo sin embargo no quiere dejar a su hija sola, si ella sufres no imagina cómo se ha de sentir esa niña que tanto amas.

—Sakura, Sakura.

Al instante despierta y te ve ahí, parado. Le parece una fantasía hecha realidad que por fin después de tanto tiempo hayas regresado.

—¡Sasuke!

Se tira a tus brazos y gimes de alivio.

—Sakura.

—Estás aquí, lo demás no importa Sasuke.

—Escucha, Sakura.

Tratas de hacerla entrar en razón pero ella se aferra más a tu cuerpo.

—Cállate Sasuke, disfruta la noche.

—Nunca estarás sola, espera a que llegue a casa.

Al instante, detiene su abrazo y te mira confundida.

—No entiendo Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?

—Sakura, algún día regresaré a casa, pero ese día no será hoy.

—¿Sasuke?

—Cuida a nuestra hija, sé que lo harás, de alguna manera yo también voy a cuidar de ustedes.

—Estás hablando mucho, no entiendo que está sucediendo.

—Debí haber muerto solo hace ya mucho tiempo Sakura, no fue doloroso solo ya no me sentí a mí mismo.

—¿Qué?

La abrazas, ahora eres tú quién se aferra a su cuerpo como si eso detuviera el hecho de que ya no perteneces más al mundo de los mortales. Tu agarre es fuerte y firme, no la quieres dejar.

—Te amo Sakura.

Aquél fue el primer te amo que dijiste y también el último. Al día siguiente, Sakura despierta abrazando su cuerpo con visibles lágrimas en los ojos, ahora tú eres un ente que se dedica a cuidarlas desde la luz, ya no desde las sombras. La verdad es que ella nunca estará sola, sólo debe esperar a que llegues a casa.

* * *

 **N/A** Este fic lo publiqué en una página llamada SasuSaku Fanfic's siendo yo la autora de dicha obra. Muchas gracias a quienes lean este OS, espero sus comentarios y que cierren bien este año.

Saludos cordiales, Blossom Lu.

P.D Mi página en facebook es Blossom Lu (antes era Tamahara chan), por si gustan saber más novedades.


End file.
